Let me fall
by BloodTwins
Summary: Kamui. Un nombre importante, un mundo desconocido. Realmente... ¿Quién conoce el corazón y verdadero deseo de este? Los mismos eventos darán lugar a los sentimientos. KamuixSubaru/FuumaxKamui/SubaruxSeishirou/Yaoi/Drabble
1. Time to go

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes del drabble. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el manga de X. Es un fic yaoi; sino te gusta retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a mis amigos de la preparatoria 7. _

**Let me fall**

_A estas alturas conocía lo que a cada quien le correspondía.  
Incluso lo que existía sólo para mí.  
En dado caso ¿de que servía continuar con este sufrimiento?  
Sin embargo, no podía darme el lujo de perderte... _

**Capítulo I  
Childhood**_  
_

El único camino que he conocido es aquél donde debo proteger a los demás; donde necesito tener importancia en mis decisiones o traería consecuencias graves; donde lo que opino, haga o desee repercutirá notablemente a los que me rodean. Jamás tuve oportunidad de quejarme ya que había aceptado mi sendero incluso antes de nacer.

En mi infancia no comprendía el significado de las voces de los mayores. De hecho nunca entendí lo que deseaban transmitirme. Tan sólo su mensaje quedó grabado en mi pecho; una cicatriz que marcaría la forma en que tomaría mis decisiones en un futuro. Tan sólo era un niño, sin embargo, fui sometido a un mundo diferente.

El tiempo pasó y mi madre decidió cambiar nuestra forma de vida. A pesar que ella trató de hacerme salir de nuestro hogar, nunca lo quise. Después de todo, me sentía cómodo ahí. ¿Para qué salir a una tierra desconocida?

Fue una tarde cuando ella me obligó a quedarme en la puerta principal hasta que anocheciera. Por supuesto, le reproché innumerables veces. Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su propósito y la obedecí.

Edificios enormes podían avistar mis ojos a la lejanía. Personas que iban y regresaban de sus hogares con prisa. El viento soplaba en mi rostro. Una brisa desconocida mezclada con el pesar de la ciudad. ¿Ese era el mundo que mi madre deseaba que descubriera?.

El sol continuó con su curso y sus rayos me indicaban que el anochecer se acercaba. De pronto percibí un sonido inexplicable. Un susurro agradable que el viento parecía cargar con dulzura hacia mí. Risas. Las risas de cientos de voces vagaban entre las calles, trayendo consigo emociones que me eran distantes. ¿De dónde provenía ese sonido?

En ese momento, me percaté de lo que intentaba hacer. Deseaba conocer el provenir de lo que era una dulce melodía. Sin embargo, eso conllevaba desobedecer a mi madre. Mis instintos y las reglas que me había inducido, parecían gritarme. Advirtiéndome del peligro que corría por tan sólo pensar en semejantes deseos. Sin más que añadir, permanecí de pie en el mismo lugar. Esperando a que el crepúsculo surgiera.

Traté de ignorar mi caprichoso deseo, ahogando las emociones que deseaban ser escuchadas. ¿Ignoraría más la fuerte sensación de mi pecho? Y si lo hiciera… ¿Me estaría engañando a mi mismo, cierto?

Por primera vez… desaté las cadenas invisibles que los demás me habían impuesto y corrí hacia aquél hermoso sonido. La risa melódica de las voces se encontraban no muy lejos de mí, lo sabía.

Continué corriendo, buscando caprichosamente mi deseo. Inhalaba y exhalaba el aire contaminado de la ciudad. El frío viento del atardecer acarició mi rostro. Nuevas sensaciones junto con un nuevo presentimiento.

Al final di con el lugar que anhelaba y contemplé el producto del sonido. Lo que había parecido ser cientos de voces tan sólo se trataban de dos niños de mi edad. Me encontraba en lo que sólo en los libros había conocido. Era un parque. Los niños parecían jugar con un balón en mitad de una cancha amplia. Iban y venían con la pelota entre sus pies, olvidándose incluso del tiempo.

Sus cuerpos parecían tan frágiles. Aún así… ¿Por qué sonreían con tanta facilidad? No obstante, sabía que era diferente. Porque yo era "Kamui" La persona que elegiría el final o la salvación del mundo.

Una persona como yo… jamás tendría un lugar con aquellas personas. Sin embargo, deseé contagiarme de su alegría y ser testigo de lo que hacían.

"¿Quieres jugar o seguirás de pie en ese lugar?"

Mi cuerpo entero fue víctima de una nueva sensación. La sonrisa de aquél que se encontraba frente a mi, era radiante y sincera. Sus ojos inundaron mi mirada y sus labios me dieron una nueva decisión.

¿Mirar sin recibir nada a cambio? ¿O atreverme a correr el riesgo de ganarme algo?

No logré sostener mi mirada con la del niño. Ya que no deseaba que mi indecisión lo confundiera -o incluso- lo lastimara. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me hizo temblar de manera notable. A pesar de ello, aquella mano no se movió. Aún sabiendo que tenía miedo. Conociendo que tal vez lo lastimaría, nunca se apartó.

"Quiero estar con ustedes"-mi propia voz había flaqueado, sin embargo, tomé mi decisión.

La sonrisa de aquél chico creció notablemente al escuchar mi respuesta.

"Entonces, nos presentaremos, ella es Kotori"-dijo el chico señalando algo.

Se trataba de una chica cuya sonrisa, de manera instantánea, se convirtió en mi propósito favorito. Hasta ese momento, desconocía a un ser tan hermoso como ella. Parecía incluso ser un producto de alguna historia de caballeros y princesas. Kotori me saludó -desde la lejanía- con el rostro escondido entre el balón.

"¿Y tú eres…?"-preguntó el chico.

"Soy Kamui"

"Mucho gusto, soy Fuuma"

_Fuuma…_

Un nombre que desencadenaría mi presente, convirtiéndose en uno de mis recuerdos favoritos y alterando mi futuro para siempre…

* * *

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

Kamui: El primer drabble que hago -si se le puede llamar así a esta historia.

La idea surgió cuando estaba tratando concentrarme para mi examen de Ciencias de la Salud. Encendí la computadora para investigar un término que no había comprendido, hice un documento en blanco en Word… y ¡Pam! nació este drabble. El título se debe al pensamiento que tenía en ese momento.

Me agradó bastante escribirlo, ya que de una forma u otra, desahogué mis propios sentimientos y hago lo que me gusta: Escribir sin sentido.

Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos. Gracias por leerlo.

Subaru:

**Let me fall**_  
I won't let you go _


	2. Birth of a selfish star

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes y parte de la trama de este drabble. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el manga de X. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a nuestros lectores de Crossed Destinies._

**Capítulo II  
Birth of a selfish star **

Las personas que vivían a mi alrededor me consideraban un afortunado entre las mujeres, un basquetbolista con habilidad nata y alguien quien lograba avanzar ante cualquier obstáculo. Un adolescente a quien la **suerte** le amaba. Todo logré cumplir... a excepción de un deseo.

El recuerdo notorio de aquél ser de mi pasado me obligaba a detenerme. Una presencia que lo fue todo para mi y que desearía que lo fuera aún en el futuro. Lejos de ello, él fue también mi primer amigo. Una persona que no necesitaba explicarle lo que ocurría. Simplemente con un gesto, un movimiento, me ayudaba a desvanecer el dolor.

El perder a mi madre, el hacerme cargo de Kotori, convertirme en una ayuda indispensable para mi padre, eran realidades que no cualquier niño habría tomado responsabilidad.

En aquella época, la realidad incierta de la que me aferraba, se desmoronaba lentamente... sin embargo, no caí ya que contaba de un apoyo verdadero. Alguien que compartía la sensación de soledad que nos cubría más por cada instante que pasaba. Alguien que logró conservar lo bueno de mi forma de ser, cuando estuve a punto de caer en la desesperación y en la oscuridad del olvido.

Creía no volver a saber nada de ti. Justo cuando comenzaste a desaparecer de mis recuerdos… te encontré…

"Kamui..."-susurró mi voz.

Ahí estabas, después de todos esos años... Mi amigo más importante estaba frente a mí. El pecho de Kamui ascendía y descendía de manera irregular y le era casi imposible mantenerse en pie. Sus heridas estaban bañadas con su sangre.

¿Qué te ha ocurrido?, ¿quién te hizó aquellas heridas?

Mis intentos desesperados para llevarte a un lugar mejor resultaban ser nada a comparación de la barrera que me imponías. Tú fría mirada amatista me contemplaba con odio.

"No te involucres conmigo…"- advirtió Kamui de una manera agresiva.

Esa vez mis pupilas se dilataron debido a la sorpresa… y a la frustración. Resultaba doloroso cuando no ser capaz de conocer los deseos de los demás. Aquella situación, no era divertida… A pesar de escuchar esas palabras, algo en mi interior parecía indicarme lo correcto. Alteré sus propios deseos, sosteniéndolo por su cadera y cargándolo en mis hombros para así llevarlo a mi hogar.

En el pasado, controlaba todo de ti, inclusive tú corazón. Y ahora…

¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en "nadie" para ti?

Fuuma se acercó más y un poco más… estando tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Un reencuentro tan prohibido.

Tan incierto.

"Debo ir al llamado o sino…"

Sin embargo, los labios del ojo amatista fueron callados por el notable sabor de otros. Una boca ansiosa y sedienta de deseo: _De él._

Se encontraban en la habitación del causante de toda aquello. Kamui fue llevado a la fuerza al lugar que creía jamás volver pisar. No obstante, estaba ahí… junto con la persona que le atendió sus heridas y que se había convertido en una existencia peligrosa para él.

El cuerpo frágil de Kamui le hacía ver más llamativo, como si su belleza no pudiese ser aún más hermosa. Ambos, continuaron de aquella manera. Aferrados al cuello del otro, intentando recuperar el oxígeno robado y experimentando una extraña calidez que los embriagaba.

"Sabes bien que no seré el mismo por mucho tiempo… -dijo Fuuma en apenas un susurro- Así que…"

Fuuma inclinó su rostro para besar delicadamente el cuello de su "mejor amigo" La persona que estaba sometida ante sus deseos trataba de pronunciar su nombre desesperadamente. Tratando de detener sus movimientos. A pesar de ello, le conocía muy bien. Sabía que él también experimentaba la misma sensación. Aquél momento lo habían ansiado, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca…

Kamui se permitió liberar algunos gemidos que intentó reprimir. Al tiempo en que sus mejillas se volvían rojizas y las gotas de sudor que descendían por su cuello finalizaban en la entrada de su pecho. Fuuma no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente y sentirse la persona más afortunada. Se aferró al cuerpo del ojiamatista para así disfrutar del aroma de su cuerpo.

Controlarlo.

Era la mejor palabra que definía el intenso deseo del ojidorado. Deseaba controlar cada acción que Kamui hacía. Aún sus palabras. Aún sus sentimientos. Resultaba doloroso saber que ese ser podría estar en manos de otro.

Una risa irónica pronunciaron sus labios. Creía que podría llegar a ser arrogante, engreído, consumido por el poder … ¿Pero él, convertirse en una persona egoísta?

Mientras tocaba el cuerpo de la persona que deseaba ser su dueño, una serie de pensamientos emergieron. Sabía muy bien que algo importante ocurriría pronto ya que lo había escuchado a escondidas de su padre. Algo en lo que él estaría involucrado de manera notable. Por ello, desde ese momento, tuvo un sólo deseo.

Era imposible que él pudiera controlar a Kamui en su totalidad ya que era un ser libre. Sin embargo, existían muchas formas de lograr con su cometido.

Se aseguraría de permanecer en el corazón del ojoamatista.

Con ese pensamiento, lo envolvió más con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste para sellar su propio deseo en el cuerpo semidesnudo de su ser querido.

"Estarás conmigo ya que nunca te dejaré ir… Kamui"

* * *

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

Kamui: Estoy impresionada, bastantes personas han leído este drabble. Me alegra que este conjunto de pensamientos les agrade.

Como verán, este capítulo fue narrado por Fuuma, espero haber logrado capturar su esencia ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre él. A mitad del capítulo, cambié de tipo de narración, perdonen si confundí a alguien.

El siguiente capítulo aclararé más cosas y surgirán más escenas yaoi, para que sigan leyendo (risas)

Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos. Gracias por leerlo.

**Let me fall**_  
I won't let you go _


	3. After death

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes y parte de la trama de este drabble. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el manga de X. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a todos aquellos que tienen el coraje de seguir sus sueños._

**Capítulo III  
After death**

La muerte.

Un hecho inevitable… Una forma natural para dejar de existir…

Mi cigarro se apagó lentamente por las leves gotas de lluvia que caían de aquél cielo oscuro.

Sentado en aquella barda tan desolada, retomé nuevamente mi tema favorito. Algo que me mantenía pensativo en una noche como aquella.

_¿Por qué existe la muerte?_

Para algunos era el mero hecho de finalizar con la misión que poseemos en esta vida para entrar a un mundo mejor. Otros temían a la sola idea de conocer lo que hay después de ella. Para mí, significaba el dolor mismo. El hecho de encarar un deseo diferente. El dejar atrás tus sueños… o verlos realizados en ella.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender sobre mi rostro bañándome de manera inmediata con su frialdad. Amaba la lluvia ya que ellas eran mis lágrimas. Algo que había perdido desde que contemplé perecer a mi hermana…

Era como si aquello me envolviera dulcemente, recordándome el dolor que una vez tuve, y que por algún motivo, me negaba a olvidar. Incluso en ocasiones, llegué a pensar que esto era algo que realmente amaba.

Sentí mis manos entumidas por el frío. El cigarro había caído de mis manos. Apenas y lo noté. Pensé en guardar mis manos en mi gabardina para resguardarlas del clima pero no lo hice. El sello de un pentagrama invertido cautivó mi atención una vez más… era lo que más me gustaba apreciar de ellas.

Quizás todo era una falsa esperanza pero deseaba aferrarme a ella. Era un deseo que deseaba realizar así me costara la vida.

Esperaba a que el tren arribara. El reloj de la estación me indicaba que eran altas horas de la noche. Las gotas de lluvia bañaban el suelo del sitio. Mi cuerpo temblaba debido a la lluvia. Sensaciones que prefería sentir antes de cualquier indicio de tranquilidad ya que temía que tras sentirla, olvidara mi misión. Lo más importante.

_Encontrar a Seishirou-san…_

Las personas se acercaron más hacia la estación. Sin embargo, me mantuve en el mismo sitio, haciendo que me dejaran atrás. Di la vuelta intentando ocultarme de los demás. A pesar que ya era demasiado tarde, algo en mi interior me impedía abandonar ese lugar.

Si alguna vez me odiaba a mi mismo, era cuando veía en mi interior la desesperación por no hacer nada frente a mi deseo. Todo era inútil, ¿cierto? Lo único que me esperaba, era encontrar la manera de volverme más fuerte. Pero el sólo desearlo no ayudaba en mucho. Irónicamente, este pensamiento contradecía mi forma de ser. La gente siempre me había caracterizado por ser optimista y conservar la esperanza pero incluso para una persona como yo, a veces eso podría tornarse en una maldición.

Al fin y al cabo, era por este caprichoso deseo el que aún permaneciera vivo, conservando la nula esperanza de perecer en el intento.

Cuando creí dar por muerto mis pensamientos… algo provocó que mi pulso se acelerara de inmediato. Entre la muchedumbre la persona de una figura familiar me impactó. Del otro lado de las vías del tren, se encontraba esa persona, mirándome detrás de esos lentes oscuros… simplemente no daba crédito a lo que veía.

No era la primera vez que me engañaba, era como si alimentara aquella falsedad. Estaba harto de mis intentos en vano de perseguir una falsa ilusión. Una y otra vez, el resultado siempre eran fracaso y decepción. Pero, nuevamente, me era imposible resistirme a perderla. El tren se acercaba, indicándonos con un fuerte sonido que pronto se detendría. Sólo contaba con cuestión de segundos para tomar una decisión.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó por una noción de tiempo indefinida para mí. Un debate interior me impedía hacer movimiento alguno. ¿Era una ilusión?… ¿o era real? La gente continuó acercándose para recibir el tren, mientras sólo permanecía de pie.

¿Realmente deseaba cumplir mi deseo, incluso a costa de lo que podría ser una muerte segura?

Pero para mí… La muerte simplemente obtuvo un significado diferente.

Sin previo aviso y exponiendo mi propia vida, salté a las vías del tren. Los gritos de la gente trataron de advertirme del peligro. La imponente maquinaria estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí, acercándose rápidamente. Perdí el equilibrio debido a la impresión, debido a conocer que un paso en falso… podría darme fin al instante. El olor a metales oxidados y a mi propio sudor provocó que recuperara la concentración. Salté hacia el otro lado de la estación salvándome con ello del peligro.

Apenas quedé de pie y busqué con la mirada esa persona. Sus lentes oscuros permanecían fijos en mí, a pesar de que tras ellos, su mirada no se notaba. Sentí como mi pulso acelerado me había indicado que era la persona correcta.

Aquella persona, permanecía de pie con algo entre sus manos. Sólo unos metros nos separaban. Justo cuando intenté acercarme, la muchedumbre me rodeó, bloqueándome de su vista.

Tan sólo logré discernir un movimiento. Con sus manos hizo un ademán de forma sutil y discreta, moviendo lo que se encontraba en sus manos: un periódico. Intenté apartar todas esas personas, pero él ya había desaparecido.

Inconscientemente me dirigí al lugar donde estuvo de pie. Miré una vez más alrededor para cerciorarme que ya no estaba. Bajé la mirada, buscando cualquier otro rastro, entonces una sensación de coraje y resentimiento se apoderó de mi mente. Una vez más, la situación nos reencontró, tal y como pasó hacía años atrás.

El mismo periódico que él sostuvo en sus manos estaba abierto en una página. En un pentagrama invertido -dibujado en un círculo de sangre- se encontraba su próximo destino.

No importaba si aquello sólo daba paso a incrementar mi obsesión…

"Tokyo"

Tan sólo importaba cumplir el sueño que lentamente había formado de esa misma obsesión…

* * *

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:**Así es… El apocálipsis está cercano. ¿Acaso terminé de escribir un capítulo dedicado a esta pareja?

Este capítulo me inspire cuando acompañé a Subaru al centro en el tren (y fue muy divertido porque casi no lo hago xD) Desde hacía tiempo, había ideado que este capítulo, estaría dedicado a Subaru y… aah ustedes saben quién es. Por más que pensaba, no me gustaban mis ideas así que, mientras veía por la ventana dentro del tren, se me ocurrió este capítulo. Sinceramente, siempre me ha intrigado saber lo que hizo Subaru después de los sucesos de Tokyo Babylon y antes de X.

Agradezco de corazón la ayuda tan indispensable de mi fiel uke en este capítulo ya que me ayudó a documentarme.

**Subaru:** Un capítulo que me ha gustado mucho escribir y que he disfrutado mucho sin duda. Siempre que escribo sobre "ese sujeto" despierta en mí sentimientos encontrados, pero creo que eso mismo es lo que me permite escribir con gusto todo esto. Espero lo disfruten a pesar de que esta cortito el capítulo. Y sí, parece que cada vez se acerca más el apocalipsis .w. , y no lo digo sólo por lo que dijo Kamui, sino por otros factores más que ella sabe. En fin.. sólo espero y nos den chance de escribir más fics yaoi XD. Finalmente, agradezco a mi querido seme por la oportunidad de escribir sobre ... "ese sujeto", pese a que no es muy de su agrado.

Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos. Gracias por leerlo.

**Let me fall**_  
I won't let you go _


	4. Death

**Disclaimer: Las CLAMP son dueñas de los personajes y parte de la trama de este drabble. Es un mundo alternativo basado en el manga de X. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a Subaru, por haber "estado ahí" en mis agonias recientes._

**Capítulo IV  
Death in dreams**

_Todos merecemos morir._

Las gotas de sangre manchaban lentamente el pavimento. El cuerpo inerte que quedaba frente a mí parecía perder su mirada vacía; desaparecía simplemente, quedando en nada como el mismo cuerpo. Una escenario repetido. Más no me importaba en lo absoluto. Sólo se trataba de trabajo. Una víctima más. Había sido la última de una larga lista de la cual ya perdí la cuenta.

Cerré la ilusión, borrando mi figura de aquél lugar, sin voltear atrás. Sólo existía una víctima pendiente... pero la cuál no tenía intención de apurarme en reclamar su muerte.

Las luces de los faros se extinguían, indicando las altas horas de la noche que eran. Encendí un cigarro mientras retomaba una caminata por los alrededores de aquél parque. El lugar donde tuviera que hacer mi trabajo no me importaba, sólo el tiempo y la hora eran de otra cuestión. Me detuve un momento, recargando mi espalda sobre el ancho tronco de un viejo árbol, para contemplar el apogeo de la noche.

Exhalé un poco de mi tabaco mientras observaba como el humo se difuminaba dentro de la densa oscuridad. Era mi momento favorito para hacer mi trabajo, pues si había algo que llegase a "disfrutar" era, sin duda, el momento de la noche. El territorio perfecto de cualquier cazador.

Decidido a proseguir mi camino, retomé el mismo andén que se postergaba más adelante, sin imaginar siquiera que me llevaría a encontrarme con una víctima antes del tiempo previsto.

Por unos segundos mis pasos se detuvieron, hasta que finalmente, una sonrisa ambigua se dibujó en mi rostro, reconociendo su figura pese la oscuridad.

_Subaru-kun..._

Se encontraba dormido en una banca del parque, con su figura vulnerable apenas iluminada por la escasa luz de los faroles del lugar. Seguramente no encontró lugar donde quedarse. No había cambiado mucho. Siempre poniendo el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo. Era fácil de suponer.

¿Me habría estado siguiendo?

No lo creía. Y si era así… ¿Realmente importaba?

Pensé en seguir con mi camino pero algo me incitó a acercarme, mera curiosidad o quizás... algo más. Conforme me acercaba, tuve que admitir cierto asombro al notar lo mucho que había crecido. Nuestro último encuentro en la estación del tren, no tuve la oportunidad de contemplarlo del todo. Una complexión mejor formada en un cuerpo más alto. Vestía aún su vieja gabardina blanca, que se moldeaba mejor a su reciente cuerpo, y la misma fina cabellera negra sobre un rostro más maduro. Todo aquello le daba un toque más estilizado.

Procurando no hacer ruido -algo fácil de ejecutar- logré estar frente a él. Su rostro adormecido y el cansancio que denotaba su cuerpo era una imagen difícil de ignorar. ¿Cuántas veces había visto esta imagen en el pasado?

Una vez más, ciertos pensamientos volvieron a mi mente. El deseo de volver a jugar con él se hicieron presents pero no encontré satisfacción suficiente que me incitará para aquél momento. Con una sonrisa de nuevo en mi rostro y con el deseo de ansiar un encuentro nuevamente, me dispuse a darle la espalda.

-Seishirou-san…

Subaru estaba hablando entre sueños, su lenguaje corporal había cambiado, se encontraba tensado y su rostro mostraba una ira incontrorable. O al menos, esa era la imagen que su cuerpo me refería.

Me acerqué una vez más, inclinando mi cuerpo levemente hacia él, para contemplarle de cerca. El vaho que se dibujaba sobre sus labios hacía de la imagen algo imposible de ignorar. El sentir el aliento de Subaru entremezclarse sobre el mio hacía todavía aquello más tentador. Me retiré mis lentes, intentando observar aquello con más nitidez.

¿Porqué siempre respondía a mis caprichos e incitaba mis deseos?

Ahora, no había nada que detuviera mis acciones. Deslicé mi mano por el brazo de Subaru, sin perder ningún instante la mirada de su rostro, encontrando lo que buscaba. Sujeté su mano, alzándola a la altura de mis ojos. Ahí estaba. El símbolo que lo reclamaba como mío. La marca que sólo yo podía reconocer. Su cuerpo estaba completamente adormecido y ante mi poder.

Incliné mi rostro hacia su mano para besar aquél símbolo. Subaru hizo un sonido extraño al tiempo en que lo hice. No obstante, parecía estar adentrado en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, sus reacciones me confirmaban, que no sólo su cuerpo marcado me pertencía, sino incluso. algo más de él. Todo eso hacía volver a despertar en mí, cierto interés, cierto... instinto.

Tal escena, empezaba a tornarse inimaginable, ni siquiera esperada… pero era de la clase de persona que seguía sus impulsos, haciendo de todo lo nuevo, algo excitante para mí. Por ello, por más desconocida que era aquella situación…

_Deseaba intentarlo_

Intentarlo.

Un verbo y una acción que lograba describir mis deseos pasados. Quizás, si hubiese intentado hacer lo mismo en los días previos a la apuesta… todo hubiera sido diferente. No es que me este contradiciendo. Estaba conforme con los hechos del pasado.

El pequeño de dieciseis años que conocí en aquél entonces me seguía siendo indiferente. Incluso ahora. Ni los eventos pasados ni los presentes cambiarían mi forma de pensar al respecto. Era gracioso; por más que "jugara" con él no hacía ningún cambio en mí, me preguntaba porqué lo seguía haciendo. Después de todo, creo que la respuesta era simplemente esa: Era divertido.

Sin vacilar, coloqué la mano del ojiverde detrás de mi cuello, agachándome más hacia su rostro. Su rostro adormecido no era muy diferente al de hacía años, lo único que hacia diferirlo del presente al pasado, era los razgos de madurez que poseía. Aquello me empezaba a dar una nueva idea.

Su rostro se inquietó, intentando despertar. Parecía que mi presencia lo mantenía demasiado intranquilo pero quería jugar un poco más. Coloqué mi otra mano sobre su frente como lo hice la primera vez que nos conocimos y lo regresé a sus sueños. Su mente parecía oponer resistencia, definitivamente, se había vuelto más fuerte. Pero seguía superándolo.

Sin embargo, algo me indicaba que Subaru ya no parecía estar dormido; estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor… sólo que no podia abrir sus ojos ni salir del estado de insomnio. Una sonrisa de complacencia se dibujó en mi rostro. Deslicé mi mano por sus hombros para llegar a su espalda y sostenerlo con fuerza. Lo levanté delicadamente, como si fuese el alma más frágil del mundo. Una comparación que no estaba muy lejos de ser real.

El cuerpo adormecido del ojiverde parecía ayudarme, estando a la merced de los movimientos que ejercía sobre él. En mi otro brazo logré recostar la cabeza del Sumeragi, la cual se echó hacia atrás al instante, dejando su cuello totalmente a mi merced. Me sorprendía la facilidad con la que lograba tenerlo de aquella manera. Acerqué mi rostro nuevamente y besé su cuello lentamente, trazando un camino hasta su oreja.

- Eres muy lindo... querido Subaru. –Susurré lentamente, con el mismo tono que me gustaba usar para él.

Mis palabras provocaron que el ojiverde gimiera ligeramente. Su cuerpo trataba de despertar, sin embargo, estaba completamente sometido. El juego comenzaba a ponerse excitante. Con mi brazo, logré hacer que su rostro de Subaru me encarase y deslicé mi mano libre en la mejilla del ojiverde para terminar en los labios del Sumeragi. Los acaricié ligeramente, sintiéndo el calor que emanaba su aliento y el suave contacto de sus labios. Un gemido profanararon sus labios conforme deslizaba mi mano nuevamente, colocándola en su barbilla para atraerlo hacia mí. Nuestros labios se rozaron inconscientemente, como si el intercambio de nuestros alientos fuese necesario.

-Ngh…

Mis acciones empezaban a desfigurarse. Incluso mis intenciones perdían rumbo. Por un momento, vacilé en lo que deseaba. Nuestros labios quedaron a tan sólo mínima distancia mientras mis pensamientos se abrían paso. La presa que se me había escapado… pero que continuaba dejando libre. La cacería que inició como un simple juego, sin saber que me convertiría en víctima de mi propio juego.

_Incluso yo merezco morir… _

Mi mano descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su gabardina la cual sujeté con fuerza para atraerlo bruscamente hacia mis labios.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para eso…?, ¿por cuánto tiempo huíste de mis verdaderas intenciones?

El aroma de Subaru, los recuerdos del pasado, el caer de las barreras que le había impuesto, la indiferencia en mis acciones… Eran tan sólo algunas de las cosas que abarcaban mi mente. Elementos que ignoré, para proseguir…

Una de mis manos sostuvó su cuerpo mientras que la otra la coloqué en su pecho. Acerqué mi rostro para capturar sus labios en un beso. Nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez. A pesar que el cuerpo del Sumeragi estaba adormecido, sus labios parecían no estarlo del todo. Lo besaba lentamente, procurando arrebatarle cada suspiro que deseaba liberar. Asegurándome en abarcar por completo sus labios con los míos. El sabor del ser quien alguna vez juré proteger por la eternidad en un simple juego…

¿Desde qué momento me di cuenta qué tan condenada estaba mi alma?

Quizás, realmente valía la pena dar la vida por el ser querido, tal como dijo mi madre esa vez…

Mi mano se entrelazó con la de él. Fusionando los símbolos que nos describían, los mismos que nos separaban… creando la perfecta dramaturgia. Nuestros labios continuaron intercambiándose calidez, fundiéndose en algo que por el momento, no podia llegar a más…

El tiempo en verdad parecía ser un juego de niños como todo lo que siempre hacía. Y por simple que fuera... era un juego que deseaba postergar más.

-Hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro…

Separé mi cuerpo y sujeté mis gafas oscuras para ponérmelas de vuelta. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, apenas me limité a contemplar aquél rostro antes de proseguir finalmente mi camino.

Porque Subaru sería siempre prisionero del cerezo y mi ser de él mismo…

* * *

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Kamui:** … Lo sé… ¡Ya es apocalipsis! No tienen idea de cómo me costó escribir este capítulo ya que no me gusta la pareja, sin ofender a los fans. Ciertamente, son unos personajes únicos y -la verdad- admiro su historia pero soy fiel a Subaru. Simplemente no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y sonreir al saber lo que le hizo ese sujeto a Subaru.

Este capítulo me inspiré en mi casa de campo, ese lugar me da demasiados escenarios para escribir yaoi y lo digo en serio. Traicionando mis prejuicios y creencias, decidí escribirlo ya que… Creo que todos en algún momento nos quedamos con ganas de ver algo entre los dos -me incluyo. Como dije antes, es un capítulo dedicado a la persona que estuvo a mi lado en el presente mes más difícil de mi existencia. Subaru, gracias por haber estado ahí, sé lo mucho que te agrada esta pareja, por ello me esforcé en crear por lo menos las acciones xD

Agradezco demasiado a Subaru por haberme ayudado a escribir este capítulo, es el experto aquí.

**Subaru:** Irónico... dedicado a mí y yo fui quien lo tuvo que escribir, jajajaja. Neh, no se crea seme mio :P Ha sido un placer escribir este capítulo – a pesar de los traumas que me he acarreado con ello- pero me ha sido divertido. Sin duda, gracias a este capítulo he podido "entretenerme un rato" tratándole de comprender la psique de Seishirou-san. Espero haber logrado tomar su esencia. Porque sin duda, no es un personaje fácil de comprender tras su faceta de "Sin sentimientos", pero bueno, tras bastantes análisis de sus acciones y otros hechos concretos, tengo mis propias deducciones al respeto o_ó! (Ya hasta parece que Seishirou-san fuera mi objeto de estudio XD ... etto.. o/o y creo que no está lejos de ser cierto)

!Espero lo hayan disfrutado y sea de su agrado! ... Y si conocen algún veterinario sexy (De preferencia del CUCBA) , favor de avisarme 0w0 ...

Kamui: ¬¬

Subaru: n/ñ Etto...

Muchas gracias por permitirnos adentrarnos en sus mentes -pervertidas o sanas- y creer en nosotras. Felicitaciones, consejos, críticas constructivas son bienvenidos, gritos desesperados porque escribámos más, son bienvenidos.

**Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos y a los que dejan review. **

**Let me fall**_  
I won't let you go _


End file.
